


Pond Girls party

by alexisriversong



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well mate I was thinking... Why don't we go to celebrate our girls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. International Women's day

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely fictional I am posting the first chapter for women's day and the other the 11th of march for Alex and JB birthday :D 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes I'm Italian ;) 
> 
> It's the first time that I actually check a bit of information about the actual life of the people I am writing about so some of this stuff is true (the first part about what they are doing atm)
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Arthur was a bit lonely since he had left Who. He knew that it had been his idea to leave then but he really missed his friends and more than everyone else, he missed Karen. Not that he was going to admit that to anyone of course. He had been pretty busy with theatre since he left and had almost lost contact with his friends. Matt had been the closer one. After filming the Christmas Special he had been in a musical playing "American Psycho" in London and they had met some times while he was there. Arthur had been very happy when all of his friend had come to watch his play, "Once" and he was also excited that he was going to redo the play in few days in the West End!!! He was really happy of the opportunity but he really missed Team TARDIS and so he decided to do a reunion with all of them and begun to plot. 

Karen was in LA, in her new flat, she had been rehearsing for her new TV show. She couldn't believe that she got to have a TV show on her own but it was the truth. She was the new star of an American sitcom similar to "My fair lady" called "Selfie". She couldn't really see herself as the silly self-centred girl that she had to play but when she had told Arthur that she had got the part he had laughed at her saying that she was going to be perfect and that she had no need to worry because she was a wonderful actress. She sighed thinking about him. He could always make her feel better, she missed his friends a lot but she couldn't stop thinking about him. She shook her head and got out to see Alex, she had promised to go out drinking with her that night. Since she had moved to LA Alex had been her best friend and the last string to her past life. They were the Pond girls afterall. She took a cab and headed to Alex house.

Alex was getting ready to go out with Kazza, Salome was at her father's house and she was lonely so when the girl had asked her to go out she had been more than happy to accept her offer. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black dress that covered very little and showed both her cleavage and her legs. She had wanted to feel sexy that night, it had been a while since she had met Kazza, with her busy schedule filming "Bukowski" and "Arrow" and the girl having her new TV show to film they had had very little time to go out. She was checking her make up when her mobile phone rang and Arthur face popped up on the screen. She smiled and answered the call curious to know what was going on.

Matt was in his flat in London when he got Arthur call. After finishing "American Psycho" he had been busy with auditions in both USA and England, he had some good offers for plays and movies and also some directing offers. He picked up the phone with a grin on his face. 

-Darvill!!! Hello mate! How is everything going???

-Everything all right mate... you?

Matt noticed that his voice was different from usual like he had something in his mind buggering him.

-I'm great bro but you seem to have something in your mind... what are you planning? 

Arthur smiled. Matt knew always when something was bothering him.

-I've got an idea! I was here in my flat and was getting a bit lonely, remembering the old times with Team TARDIS. You know that soon I'll be plying "Once" in the West End but before that I've got a little break... 

Matt hummed, he knew that.

-Well mate I was thinking... Why don't we go to celebrate our girls?

-Celebrate? For what? - He was confused - What do you mean OUR girls?

-You know exactly what I mean. I am saying that in three days is going to be International Women's Day and that both of the girls we have a crush on are in LA far from us and have no idea of our feeling for them and I can't stand to talk to Kazza almost every day and being unable to tell her that I love her. I thought that distance was going to change my feelings but it's not like that and I can't stand it anymore. I am going to tell her and I am going to need you when I do. Please, come with me to LA and help me mate.

Matt was shocked but his friends behaviour but he knew what he was talking about. He was always more in love with Alex every day they passed apart from each other and the fact that she had keep in contact with him after Who had been more unbearable, but he was Salome's friend and he loved that little girl so he wasn't going to cut the contacts with the Kingstons. He smiled remembering the last chat with the poppet on Skype. 

-Oi! Matt! Still there? - he had been so lost in his thoughts that he had forgot that he was talking to Arthur

-Sorry mate, got lost in my memories. 

-Thinking about Alex uh? She already agreed by the way.

-What do you mean she agreed? Agreed with what? 

-She is letting me stay at her place so I can go there sooner without having to book an hotel. You can ask Kazza. 

He thought about what he was saying, maybe he was right, maybe it was time for them to tell the truth about their feelings to the girls. He had been lonely since he had left the show and he had also been jealous when he had discovered that River was going to be in series 8, flirting with another doctor. He had also made that stupid possessive comment about her but she had said absolutely nothing, like it was normal for him to be jealous of River or maybe thinking that it wasn't important or it wasn't the truth. He nodded silently agreeing to go with Arthur then realized he was unable to see him.

-All right mate! Let's go celebrate our girls and lets hope that everything goes right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Matt and Arthur arrived in the sunny LA, both of them worried and not sure anymore about their decisions. Matt was beginning to think that they should just take the plane back to London and try to forget the girls when he saw her. Wild curls, green eyes, soft red lips curled in a smile that could brighten the whole airport, she was wearing a white sundress with loads of little flowers covering it. He noticed how it showed her curves, her impossible tiny waist and her fabulous cleavage. A bright smile appeared on his face and he couldn't stop himself, he run to where she was waiting for them and almost tripped on his baggage twice in his usual clumsiness but at the end he managed to arrive where she was and he hugged her spinning her around.

-Kingston! -his voice was overexcited.

-Let me down Matt - she said trying to free herself but laughing at his unexpected childish behaviour. The reality was that when she had seen him all her feeling that she had tried to hide for all the four years and more since she had met him and that she had thought to have overcome with time had come back like a tornado in her heart stronger than before. He put her down but continued hugging her. She rested her head on his chest and he hugged her tighter.

-Missed you Kingston - he whispered to her

-Missed you too darling...

Arthur meanwhile had followed Matt and had begun to awkwardly say "Hi" to the Kazza. She was beautiful, her red hair was still short but had grown since the last time he had seen her. He smiled at Matt reaction when he had seen Alex and turned to face Karen with her jeans and her T-shirt saying "GINGER" with a smile on his face, he was really happy to see her again. He gave her a kiss on the cheek like usual but she suddenly hugged him and he froze hugging her back after a second. 

-I've missed you stupid face -she whispered in his hear. Where those tears? Was she crying? He didn't know but they stayed like that for a bit, just happy to be in each other arms. 

Then they all remembered that they were in a crowded airport in LA and that probably the Paparazzi were around so they separated and after changing couples so now Arthur was hugging Alex and Matt was hugging Kaz, they headed towards the parking lot where Alex's car was waiting. They got in the car and begun to chat animatedly about what was new and the auditions Matt was doing and Arthur's play and Kazza's TV show and Alex begun to tell them about Salome first boyfriend and the new movie she was going to film soon. 

They continued to talk in Alex's house. They were all happy to be together again, Team TARDIS, it had been a long time since they had been able to be like this. The time passed quickly between laughs and stories. When was late in the night Matt and Karen took a taxi to go to her flat to have a rest. He was used to the jet lag but wanted to be completely rested tomorrow. He and Arthur had been making plans to spoil both of the girls the next day and he was happy because he had two girls to spoil the following day, he had missed Salome and was happy that she was going to go back to her mother's house the following morning. 

He went to sleep in Karen's guest room and dreamt about a life with Alex and Salome, living in LA, going to the cinema, to the ZOO and to play football in the park like a family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur woke up early the following morning and got out of the bed. He and Matt had planned everything he had a quick shower and dressed in a pair of jeans and a white shirt, he left the three first buttons open and grabbed his leather jacket before leaving the house being cautious not to make any noise. Seconds before getting out of the door he remembered that he was going to need the keys that Alex had given him the day before and almost run up the stairs to the guest room to get them. When he finally got out he checked the time on the phone. He was in time to the appointment with Matt. They arrived at the same time to the flower shop where they had agreed to met. 

Matt smiled at his friend, they were both very nervous. 

-You sure about this mate? -Matt asked his friend. 

-Never been more sure about something. 

Matt nodded and gave him the key to Kaz flat, Arthur gave him the key to Alex house and they shook hands. Both of them knew exactly what they were going to do and there was no way to change their mind now. They got in the flower shop and bought two bouquets with mimosas (it was a woman's day tradition after all), roses and some other colourful flower for Alex and only red roses and mimosas for Karen. Matt also bought another bouquet for Salome with her favourite flowers plus mimosas. He wrote two notes. The one for Salome said:

"For my favourite little woman on the whole universe... Always your Doctor and best friend xxx Matty" He also draw a little round face smiling with ridiculous floppy hair.

The one for Alex was more serious and long. 

"Alex, I'm not good talking but I know how to write, I hope not to ruin everything saying this to you but I can't hide anymore, I am in love with you and have been for a long time. It's not just a fling or something that passes with time, I love you and I am going to tell you every day if its necessary. I want to be with you and the poppet for the rest of my life and I can't live another day without knowing that I've done everything I could to have you. I know that there is a great age difference between us because age doesn't count. You are the most wonderful woman I've ever known both outside and inside. You are smart, beautiful and very flirty and I love everything about you and I always will. With love, Matt"

Arthur for his part was good with words so he decided to write on Karen's note just a sentence from a song they both knew well. It was the first song Arthur had played for her four years ago. 

"This boy is in love with you xxx Arthur" 

They nodded to each other wishing good luck.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt arrived to Alex's flat with the two bouquet in his right hand hoping to have a bit of time with Alex before Salome's arrival. He got in the house and noticed that it was still quiet, Alex must be asleep. He got in the house and got rid of his shoes. He tried to be quiet and make less noise as possible and he managed well. 

He arrived to the kitchen and found two vases for the flowers. He positioned them on the counter so they could be easily spotted once got inside the kitchen. He opened the fridge decided to make breakfast for her. Not finding anything edible in the fridge he tried with the cupboard with no better result. 

He grabbed the keys and got out of the house almost tripping in his own shoes going out. After being certain that Alex was still asleep he run to the nearest Starbucks and grabbed two coffees, one for him and one for her, and also a pair of donuts and croissants. 

He arrived to Alex's home without spilling the coffee and he was very proud of himself. He had some problems with the keys but at the end he managed to open the door and got inside. He walked to the kitchen again and put the sweets on a plate. Then he positioned everything on the counter and admired the final result of his work. The flowers were beautiful in the middle of the counter, the sweets looked good in their plate and the coffee was still hot waiting to be drank. He smiled at the result deciding that it was time to wake Alex up. He was about to head for her room when he heard a surprised gasp from behind him.

-Matt? What are you doing here? What's going on? Where is Arth-" She didn't finish the phrase, her eyes had seen the flowers and the breakfast on the table. She smiled softly, still a bit confused. 

Matt turned and he couldn't breath. She was beautiful in the morning, without make up and wearing a simple dressing gown over her pyjamas, his eyes where captured by her messy hair, the curls going everywhere, untamed. He had the sudden desire to kiss her breathless but he had to wait a bit. He tried to remember how to breath and managed to calm down a bit to talk. He passed a hand in his short hair nervously when she came closer and observed the flowers. 

-Are this for me? -She asked pointing to the biggest bouquet and trying to keep calm, red roses and all her favourite flowers didn't mean anything, it was just a friendly gesture, she tried to convince herself. He can't be in love with you there must be another reason for all of this. She looked at him trying to read his expression. When he nodded she smiled. -Thank you darling they are all my favourite flowers. 

-I...I know -he said blushing furiously. 

-How did you know? -she asked tilting her head curiously looking at him.

-I... you... you said it one day in the garden when I came over some time ago... -he tried to stay calm, she hadn't seen the message yet so he couldn't relax. At least she wasn't angry for his intrusion. He observed her while she grabbed her coffee and begun to drink it humming in pleasure. He felt his trousers tighten with the sounds she was making and he tried to ignore his arousal and hide it positioning himself to the opposite side of the counter. She wasn't paying attention to him, she had found the note and had begun to read. He observed her trying to catch her reaction.

It wasn't difficult to notice her reaction reading the note. She stopped to eat the donut she had in her hand and dropped it on the counter near the now empty coffee cup. Her eyes were glued to the note in her hands, a disbelieving expression on her face and tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, Matt Smith, her young, handsome, sexy, clumsy, sweet ex co-star whom she had been in love with for ages was in love with her. She turned to face him. He was looking at his shoes, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his Gun's and Roses T-shirt fitting to his now muscled body. She came closer to him and positioned her hands on each side of his face and, lifting herself on her tiptoes, she pulled him close to her and kissed him forcefully. 

He was frozen for a second, Alex Kingston, the love of his life was kissing him after reading his note. She loved him back. He couldn't believe it but he kissed her back with all he had, he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him trying to have her as close as him as possible. He had no intention on letting her go. He opened his mouth and licked her lips with his tongue asking permission. She willingly opened her mouth and they deepened the kiss. He licked on her tongue and sucked at her lower lip with desire. 

They were completely lost in the kiss, tongues battling for dominance, hands searching for contact. She pushed her hand under his t-shirt stroking his chest with her fingertips. He shivered at the contact of her hand with his skin. He pushed her on the counter and placed himself between her legs without stopping the kiss until they were both breathless. When they separated she looked into his eyes, her love was visible but she said it anyway. 

-I love you too, I've loved you since the first day I've met you but you had a girlfriend at the time so I didn't even try. And then I was too scared to ruin our friendship and...

He didn't let her end the sentence, he kissed her again and picked her up from the counter. She clutched her legs around his waist and he took her to her bedroom, his lips never letting hers until he needed to breath. When he arrived in the room he pushed her on the bed and kissed her again while unfastening the belt of her dressing gown. She helped him taking it of and throwing it away. He took of his T-shirt and did the same. She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed him on the bed reversing their positions. She took of his jeans at the same time as his boxers and socks leaving him naked on the bed. She got rid of her pyjamas in two fast movements. 

-No underwear? You will kill me -he groaned in a husky voice full of desire.

He grabbed her waist pushing her on top of him and kissing her again then he rolled them and positioned himself between her legs and begun to kiss his way down her body. He nipped on her neck leaving marks but she didn't care, he kissed her breasts and she moaned in pleasure when he sucked on her already hard nipples. She could feel his erection on her thigh. It had been a lot since she had felt this happy and young and desired. 

-I. love. you. -he whispered between her breasts separating each word with a kiss. She shivered and felt that she was incredibly wet. 

-Darling, please. Touch me. -she begged him and he accomplished pushing his fingers between her wet folds and moving and curling them inside her body making her feel great.

-Mmmh so wet already -she closed her eyes then suddenly she felt him move and before she could understand what was going on she felt his tongue sucking on her neglected clit- you taste so good my love -he said with his face still between her thighs producing waves of pleasure through her body. Without warning she arrived felt a wave of pleasure rush over her and she shouted his name in her release.

He stroked her all the way through her orgasm watching her facial expressions with a smug grin on his face. When she was able to breath normally again and talk she grabbed him from his hair and pulled him close to kiss him muttering "Shut up" before he could say anything and wanting to take that smug grin from his face. He tried to kiss her on her neck and stroked her pussy with his fingers again but she shook her head and pulled him under her on the bed. His eyes widened when her little hand grabbed his hard cock and begun to move up and down. He closed his eyes at the sensation. 

-Stop it! I'm going to come... 

-That's the point sweetie. -he shook his head.

-No. I want to be inside you when I come... Please -she stopped and placed her entrance over him and sank down pushing him inside her. His eyes where wide, the sensation was so different from the usual then he realized why.

-Condom -he made her notice but she shook her head.

-No need you are clean aren't you? -he managed to nod before he begun to move on top of him. She leaned on his body, her nipples brushing his chest and she kissed him again. He was breathless, every sensation was more powerful without the condom and he had waited for her for so long that he knew he wasn't going to be able to resist much longer so he moved his hand between them and found her clit rubbing it with his fingers and sending her over the edge once more. When he felt her tighten around his cock he couldn't help himself anymore and came hard inside her shouting her name. 

She collapsed on his side and cuddled him with her head on his chest satisfied. They stayed like that for a while just enjoying each other and the feeling of their skin pressed together. After a bit Matt rolled on his side to stare at Alex. He pressed a kiss to her lips reversing all his love and all his feelings in it. When they separated she smiled at him happily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur arrived at Kazza's flat with the flowers in one hand and a caramel coffee in the other, he knew it was her favourite. He opened the door trying not to drop anything and got inside. In a second he found himself pressed against the door and suddenly both the coffee and the flowers were gone and he blinked surprised as Karen drank her coffee humming in pleasure and walked to the kitchen to find a vase for the flowers. 

He had rehearsed a speech to tell her he was in love with her but when he arrived in the kitchen she was already reading the note. She left the coffee on the table and looked at him. He had no time to say anything that she was already on top of him, her lips pressed against his. And they kissed passionately their tongues fighting inside their mouths and he found himself on the couch with her hands fastly undoing the buttons of his shirt. 

Without even knowing how they were both naked. His hands moved on her body and grabbed her ass to push her closer to him, he wanted to feel everything of her. He pressed his fingers on her entrance and she moaned. She shook her head. 

-Just get inside me no foreplay we have waited to long. -he nodded grabbed his jeans from the floor and the condom in his pocket she grabbed it and opened the envelope, she rolled it on his cock and sank on him. 

He gasped and she swallowed his groans kissing him again and moving on his cock desperate for release. He stroked her clit fast while trusting up inside her body. They came together in a question of minutes shouting each other name. Karen got up on shaky legs and collapsed on the couch cuddling on his side happily. 

-About time stupid face -she mumbled on his neck. He smiled and begun to laugh, she joined him and they stood like that for what seemed to be hours. They decided to have a shower before going to Alex's house to past the rest of the day with her and Salome and Matt. They were both curious to know if they had found happiness too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and Alex had got up and after a shower they had got dressed again kissing and talking about the future and about Salome and about switching sleeping places with Arthur as soon as possible hoping that him and Kaz had resolved the sexual tension between them like they did revealing their mutual feelings. 

Salome arrived after a bit and as soon as she saw Matt and the flowers she couldn't stop being happy and jump around clinging onto Matt. Alex was happy to see both of her loves together. Matt and Salome played until Karen and Arthur showed up and they all greeted each other. Both couples looked happy and there was no need for explanations. 

Matt and Arthur looked at each other with the same smile in both of their faces. They went to the park and had a picnic. Arthur and Matt had prepared everything and Matt had played football with Salome and after a bit Arthur joined them. After observing them play, Alex and Karen shared a look and got up to join them. That night they went their separate ways. Arthur took Kaz to her favourite restaurant and to the cinema. They didn't really pay attention to the movie, they were more occupied snogging and staring at each other eyes. 

After leaving Salome with her father again Alex and Matt headed to Alex house. He cooked dinner for both of them and they ate talking about their new relationship. After dinner he prepared an hot bath for her and massaged her feet and back after the tiring day they had had. 

-What a lucky girl I am -she muttered feeling his hand stroking her back and releasing all the knots she had.

-I am the lucky boy Kingston -he whispered in her hear making her shiver. She turned and kissed him sweetly. 

-We are both very lucky but we have four years to recover. -she had that wicked smile on her face and as he kissed her he knew that he was the luckiest man of the world.


	2. what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish some time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An idea appeared in Steven's mind and a smile on his lips. He checked on Wikipedia just to be sure it wasn't too late. The birthday of the two stars was in two days, he had very little time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all I am going to write for this fic, just two chapters... I wrote it as a gift for the magnificent Alex Kingston and then I remembered that John Barrowman shares the same birthday and I had to write this down...
> 
> WARNING!!! there is smut in this chapter with both straight sex and gay sex (anal) so if you don't like this stuff don't read this... read only the first chapter...
> 
> ENJOY!!!!!

Steven was on his laptop in his house in Cardiff. He was checking out that no one had discovered anything about season 8 of Doctor Who. He hated when the fans released "Spoilers", once one of the crew had posted some picks on Twitter during the shooting of some episodes and they had to do some changes. He typed Alex name on Google and he begun to watch an interview she had in Florida some time ago. She mentioned that she shared the same birthday as John Barrowman and they would be great in a TV show together. An idea appeared in Steven's mind and a smile on his lips. He checked on Wikipedia just to be sure it wasn't too late. The birthday of the two stars was in three days, he had very little time.

John was in his house in London, he had been on a TV show "Loose Woman" just three days before and he was still recovering. It was always more difficult to cope with his schedule. He and Scott had took a break after their marriage but after that he had been very busy. He was looking forward to his birthday but he wasn't so happy. He had found some grey hair and realized just how much time was passing, he wasn't immortal like his favourite character, Capitan Jack. He missed Who and Torchwood. He had keep in touch with his friends from both the shows and had made a new one. 

He thought about his curly haired friend. They had seen each other again some time before while they were both shooting "Arrow" and he had found it was very easy to talk to her. He had invited her to some party and she was very fun to hang out with. He had called her for her birthday every year since they had discovered that they shared it. Thinking about his birthday made him frown. He was turning 47 for gods sake! He was old... 

He sighed and switched the TV on to pass some time but he was more interested in listening to Scott singing while making dinner. He smiled, his husband was very good singing but he seemed to know only one song. He kept listening until he fell asleep so he didn't hear the sound of the phone ringing.

Scott got out of the kitchen and smiled when he saw the figure of his handsome husband on the couch snoring soundly. He grabbed the phone and went back to the kitchen to answer the call. 

"Hello?" he asked not recognizing the number on the screen.

"Hello Scott, this is Steven, Steven Moffatt, I am the one who writes for Doctor Who, we met at one of the BBC parties last year" Scott stared at his phone surprised, why the hell Steven Moffatt was calling his mobile phone?

"Um, yes, hello Steven, I remember who you are... What... What can I do for you?"

"Well I had a brilliant idea yesterday and I need your help with it... Do you have something planned for your husband birthday yet?" he was still surprised but he was beginning to see where the conversation was going to and was now genuinely curious.

"No, we had thought that we were going to spend it at home just the two of us... Nothing special" after a moment of silence Steven talked again and begun to explain what he had thought to him. His plan was great and Scott was more than happy to help him.

"Of course you can't absolutely tell him. Just call those people who I told you and I'll take care of the rest.

"Of course Steven, looking forward to this. You are a genius."

"Yes, I've been told that. See you soon." Scott smiled at his comment and muttered a "See you" before hanging up the phone. That man really had great ideas. He smiled and begun to call every friend of John he could think of.

~~~~~~~~~~

Matt woke up in a king sized bed and tried to adjust his eyes at the light and remember where he was. He smiled when he took the sight of what was around him. He was in his room in London, in his bed, with Alex Kingston naked body pressed against his. He smiled, it was not a dream, they were together for real. They had come back to London together, also Kaz and Arthur had followed them. 

He had told her that it was because they had been called by Steven because he had an idea he wanted to share with them all. He hadn't lied, Steven HAD called them the day after they had got to LA. They hadn't even had time to adjust to the new time zone that they had already to go back. But he was hiding a secret from Alex and finally he was happy that it was him who knew more than her. They had no established plans for the week and Steven wouldn't have accepted a negative answer so they had got in the first plane to London the following day. 

He cuddled her, wanting to feel her body against his, his morning erection pressed against her ass. She woke up with the contact, stirred and turned to look at him. She beamed at the sight of his face and kissed him on the lips softly. 

He moaned in the kiss and looked at her sleepy green-blue eyes. He passed his hand in her untamed curls just because now he could, she was his... girlfriend? they really hadn't talked about that but he was just happy to be able to have her with him. He had loved her for so many time and finally he had told her and they were now together. He felt that he had never been happier in all his life. He beamed at her and, after kissing her again he pressed their foreheads together and whispered. "Hello beautiful"

"Hello darling" she purred in a sexy, but still a bit sleepy, voice. She beamed back at him with a smile that could lit up the entire universe. He couldn't have enough of that smile. 

He kissed her again, at first softly then more passionately, he slipped his tongue between her parted lips and he gasped when she moved her arm between them and stroked his erection with her fingertips. When he deepened the kiss she grabbed his erection more firmly and begun to move her fist up and down making him see stars. He was immediately aware that if she kept going he wasn't going to last long so he grabbed her wrist and stopped her, panting loudly. She looked at him without understanding what did she did wrong and she bite her lower lip.

The sight of her teeth on her red lips, still swollen for all the times he had kissed her since they had confessed to each other, made his blood rush to his groin and he pushed her down roughly, his hand suddenly finding her pussy lips and two fingers slipping between her wet folds. His other hand playing with her breast. He pressed his erection to her thigh trying to alleviate the pain that her little habit of biting her lips had created in his lower body. "See what you do to me?" He asked in a low, rough voice in her hear.

She gasped under him and he curled his fingers inside her while kissing her lips, then he kissed his way down to her jawline, neck, pulse point and finally reaching her breasts, he sucked on her other nipple while he continued to play with the other already hard under his hand ministrations. He closed his eyes tasting her. First one then the other nipple. She had an incredible taste, it was something indefinable, sweet and purely hers and he wanted to taste more. 

He moved down her body and ducked his head under the covers, smelling the musky scent of her arousal he licked his lips and moved to place a kiss on her inner thigh, she trembled with expectation under his lips. When he pulled out his fingers from inside her pussy she let out a disappointed moan that suddenly changed to a moan of pleasure when he licked at her folds with his tongue. He was happy to do that, she tasted amazing. 

He pushed his tongue inside her cunt, feeling her wetness and hotness, his nose stroke her clit and she suddenly thrust her hips up on his face moaning loudly. She could almost feel his smug grin between her legs while he thrust his tongue in and out her pussy. He licked and nipped at his clit while pushing two fingers inside her again. He moved his fingers thrusting them deeply inside her hitting all the points that made her scream. When he pushed a third finger inside her he whispered her how beautiful she was and how much in love he was with her, she felt her orgasm wave suddenly approach her and wave on her body and she came hard on his face, her walls clenching around his fingers and her body shuddering and trembling. He stroke her through her orgasm, licking and caressing her. 

When she came down of the high she grabbed his short hair and pulled him up for an hungry kiss. She tasted herself on his mouth and licked his nose and chin clean of her liquids. When she finished she grabbed his hand and sucked the fingers with which he had fucked her and licked them clean. His eyes widened at the sight of her lips around his fingers sucking hard on them and with a groan he suddenly positioned himself at her entrance and thrust his hips, making her moan, still sensitive from the recent orgasm. She felt another one approaching. 

He thrusted his hips pushing inside her hard and fast, she soon came shouting his name, her walls tightening around his cock and making him see stars. He wanted to make it last so he tried not to come at once. He continued to thrust hard in her during her orgasm causing her to have a third one immediately after. She couldn't believe what this man could do to her, she had never come so much in all her life but he was still hard and she was unable to do anything or say anything. She couldn't even remember her name if asked. He continued to thrust in her and he came shouting her name and, with her surprise, causing her to have a fourth orgasm at the same time as him. They were both panting heavily, both unable to say anything. 

He moved from her body and cuddled on her sight, he pressed a gentle kiss on her lips. "Happy birthday Kingston" he whispered in her hear and she smiled. She was 51 that day but for the first time she wasn't sad about it, he made her feel young and desired and she felt that age was just a number, it was her birthday and he had just given her the most amazing experience of her life and she hoped that there were more to come. She heard him whisper "I love you" in her hear and she smiled muttering an "I love you too" before falling asleep again.

Matt looked her sleep for a while and, as much as he wanted to rest a bit, he had other things to take care of. He showered and got dressed. He checked that Alex was still asleep, he had tired her so she was going to sleep and he could go and take care of everything. He decided to dress as usual with a pair of jeans an one of his band T-shirts. The weather was cold but for once it was a sunny day so he grabbed his leather jacket and got out to meet with the others at Steven's house with a bright smile on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Karen woke up in Arthur flat in London and smiled at him, asleep in the bed. He was cute while he was sleeping. She observed him for a while then she leaned on him and kissed his lips, he woke up and realizing that she was kissing him answered the kiss hungrily pouring all his feelings in it without even opening his eyes. She smiled releasing his lips to breath and got up from the bed. He suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her without believing that he was awake and that Karen had just woken him up with a kiss and was now naked and walking towards the bathroom.

She turned to glance a provocative look at him. "I am going to have a shower... Wanna join me stupid face?" He didn't let her ask twice and jumped from the bed following her in the shower grabbing her from behind and kissing her neck. Kaz giggled when he nipped at her neck, she kissed him again, the water of the shower on their bodies, he passed his hand between her short hair while pushing his tongue inside her mouth kissing forcefully, it was all tongues and teeth. He pressed her to the shower wall and she could feel his erection on her ass then he disappeared and she moaned for the loss, he was back in few seconds with a condom in his hand.

He ripped open the packet and rolled the condom on his cock then he pushed her against the wall again, her front pressed against the cool surface and the water running on their bodies. He blocked her wrists with his hands making her lean on the wall with her ass at his mercy and her hands blocked over her head. He pushed his knee between her long legs and she opened them. He positioned himself at her entrance without even a bit of preparation before and pushing inside her from behind.

He fucked her like this, the water running over their bodies, their sobs and moans muffled by the sound of the water and of their wet bodies slapping over each other with every thrust. He moved his hands so she had both her wrists blocked but he had one hand free. He moved it on her front and stroke it on her neglected clit. She came almost immediately, her walls clutching around him and provoking his release. They came shouting each other name. 

Kaz turned and kissed him, her legs weak. They almost fall but they helped each other up. He got rid of the condom after a bit and she leaned on the wall trying not to fall down. They helped each other clean up their bodies giggling like a couple of teenagers with their first love. "I like to wake up like this Kaz" Arthur smiled with a smug grin on his face. 

"Oh shut up stupid face" She punched his arm and he grabbed it with a hurt expression. She rolled her eyes and gave him a lingering kiss on his lips. She laughed when he tried to deepen the kiss but she put a hand on his chest stopping him. "We have to get dressed and go to Steven's you know..."

He nodded with an unhappy face. She smiled at him. "Today is a day for Alex and John, tomorrow we can stay in bed all day if you want" He smiled at that and finished to get dressed. 

"Why did you shag me so suddenly today?" She asked a bit curious by his reaction in the shower. "Not that I didn't like it... I was just... surprised" He looked at her with a smug grin. 

"Can't I shag my girlfriend in the shower when I like?" She smiled at the word girlfriend on his lips.

"So I am your girlfriend now?" He looked at her a bit uncertain about the answer, they hadn't defined what they were yet and Kaz was always unpredictable. She seemed to understand his look because she hugged him and kissed his lips. "Of course I am your girlfriend stupid face... Finally we are both single and you had the balls of telling me how you feel. Now you are stuck with me"

"Love you" he muttered.

"I love you too" she whispered in his hear like a secret. They got out and headed for Steven's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott made sure that his husband was fast asleep before going out that morning. Steven had told him to go and to tire John before going to his house. He smiled at how he had tired his husband, it wasn't an easy task. 

He had woken him kissing his way down his body and sucking on his cock. He had moaned at the unexpected blowjob and he definitely was one of the best ones when it was about blowjobs. He had sucked on his husband's cock and licked him. His hand had played with his balls and he had sucked at him, his tongue flat on his mouth taking all of his length in his throat. He had sucked at him until he had begun to tense, panting and moaning under his touch. He had swallowed then left his hard cock without letting him come. 

John was frustrated, he wanted to come but he wouldn't let him. He had then licked his fingers and John eyes had widened when he pressed them on his asshole and pushed them in. He wasn't used to be the bottom in their relationship but Scott knew that that was the only way to really tire his husband so he kept going stretching him with two then three fingers until he was pleading him to fuck him and let him come. He then positioned himself with his cock over his asshole and both his legs on his shoulders and had fucked him harder than ever. 

When finally he was satisfied with how much tired and in pain John was, he begun to stoke his cock again in time with his thrusts in his ass. After a second they both came, John over his belly and Scott deep inside his ass. He had then licked John's belly clean with his tongue and did the same with his ass licking his cum from inside him. He had moaned at the contact and got hard again in minutes. He smiled at his husband's stamina and begun to lick his cock once more sucking hard on him. 

John was tired after having been fucked and still very sensible. When he felt Scott fingers in his ass again while stroking and licking his cock he wanted to come again but he resisted. Scott continued to lick and suck on him and was pleased by his loud moans. He pushed four fingers in John's ass and after making sure that he was hard and almost over the edge again he released his cock with a pop. 

John tried to thrust in his mouth again but he didn't let him. Scott pushed his hips down on the bed then moved forward and finally kissed John on his lips. It was a passionate kiss with tongues fighting for dominance. Scott separated himself from John and begun to finger himself in front of him. He saw his eyes widen and he tried to push him down and take the lead but Scott was determined and blocked him with his body. John could only observe his husband when he placed himself over his cock and sank down on him. John could feel the familiar tightness of him around his cock and almost came again right there and then. 

He tried to move his hands to stroke Scott's cock but he was unable to move because he had begun to thrust himself on top of him and had turned himself so he was only able to see his shoulders. It was a weird position to be fucked in. He didn't understand why he was like that until he felt his hand in his ass again. John couldn't believe it, Scott was fucking him with his hand while thrusting on his cock. The double sensation was too much and he came deep in his ass, completely exhausted and sore in all the right places.

"What a great wake up" he managed to say after a while still panting and completely spent. Scott moved up his body and kissed him lovingly, he was clearly tired too.

"Happy birthday my love" he whispered over his lips. He moaned and closed his eyes with the intention of sleeping all day.

Scott got out of the bed, cleaned himself up in the shower and dressed in a plain blue T-shirt and jeans and headed for Steven house. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steven was very excited for his idea, he had given two free days from filming season 8 of Who to be able to take care of his plan. He had booked a pub all for them and invited almost every one of the people from the crew and staff and also every actor who had worked with Alex and John, he needed them to be happy and grateful to him for the end of the day. His plan was to do a great party for their birthday and then propose them all a role that they had to accept. 

He heard the knock on the door and smiled opening it and finding Karen and Arthur holding hands, he let them in happy that those two were finally a couple, Scott arrived immediately after them before he could even close the door. Matt was the last one like always. He almost tripped getting in the house, not that it wasn't normal but they all laughed at his clumsiness. He blushed and sat on the sofa near his friends. 

They all exchanged small talk with each other for a bit until they shut up and they all stared at Steven. He smiled and they begun to plan the party and how to get the two friends there. Matt suggested to blind them and drive them to the pub then everyone had to stay quiet and when they unblinded the two everyone had to shout "Surprise!!!". They seemed to be happy with the plan so they decided to do exactly that. 

After something like two or three hours of planning they decided to go back to their partners to wake them up and go have lunch somewhere to be alone for a bit. Karen told Matt that she was going to take Alex shopping that evening so he could go find her a present. He smiled knowing exactly what he was going to give her. 

Steven observed their interactions smiling. He was very pleased with himself. Everything was going to be ok and his idea was going to be a success. They left and he walked to the kitchen where his wife was teaching their sons how to cook the cakes for the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Alex got out with Karen at 12, he had asked to take her out a little before the time so she had to take her to lunch with her and Arthur, because his present couldn't wait, Matt got out of the house and headed to the airport. He had talked with Steven about Salome's presence and that was the reason why the party was going to begin at six pm. It was going to be a dinner with a party afterwards. 

Salome wasn't going to be the only child there. With so little advice no one had been able to find a baby sitter for the night so Steven had hired two girls to take care of the child that were going to go to the party with their parents. Matt tried not to worry to much for the little girl, she was almost 13 years old, she was going to be ok flying on her own. 

Alex had obliged her to stay in LA because she had a test at school that she couldn't miss but when he had skyped with her to know how it had gone she seemed so sad that he had asked her to let him talk with Florian. It had been an awkward conversation like. "Oh hi Florian, I'm your ex-wife's new boyfriend and I am organizing a surprise party for her and a friend of us with the help of more friends. I was thinking that being her mother's birthday Salome could take a plane and come to the party, she won't be the only child and will have fun. Is it ok for you?" Surprisingly it didn't take much to convince him and he gave permission for Salome to take the plane. 

It wasn't the first time that Salome travelled as Unaccompanied Minor but it was the first time that he was the one waiting for her at the airport. All his worries disappeared when he saw the little girl running towards him followed by an hostess carrying her bag. Salome launched herself between his arms and he picked her up and twirled her around. He held her on his right arm. She hugged him, her little arms around his neck and her hear pressed against his short hair. He smiled at the hostess and took Salome's luggage from her. 

Walking towards the car with her on his arm he was perfectly happy. "How has been the trip poppet?" he asked putting her down near the car. She looked at him smiling excited.

"Fantastic! I've had loads of fun! The hostess let me watch "Tangled" and two of the episodes with mum of Doctor Who. She played with me all the rest of the time" She continued to tell him all the fantastic things she had done on the plane until they arrived to the pub where the party was going to take place. It was already half past four when they arrived. Salome run to play with Steven's sons Joshua and Louis that were around her age. Matt talked with Steven. When he turned around he noticed that some of John friends had arrived and also David Tennant and his wife Georgia were there with the children. Ty was an year younger than Salome but he was already joining the other children games. The girl who had to take care of the younger babies arrived to play with three years old Olive and his little brother Wilfred who was around 10 month old and tried to escape everywhere in all fours. It was a funny scene to watch, the baby escaping, her sister following and the baby sitter trying to catch both.

After them arrived Catherine Tate and her 11 years old daughter Erin, followed by Billie Piper and her sons, Winston and Eugene. Winston was a very mature six year old kid and was already chatting with Erin. When the two spotted the other children they run to play with them. Winston run towards Olive, probably some of them already knew each other, it was fun to watch them play. 

Matt looked at the clock, he had to go pick up Alex now. While leaving he spotted Noel talking to Benedict and Martin. Martin children, Joe and Grace, were running to play with the others. He smiled and got into the car. 

He arrived to his house just in time to see a redhead run away with two shopping bags. Alex smiled at him and he kissed her softly on her lips. "How was the birthday shopping?"

"How cuold it be? I had fun with Kaz and Arthur, they are lovely. What did you do darling?"

"Prepared your surprise Kinston"

"I thought your wake up this morning was all I was getting" she faked a pout but was grinning.

"Oh but you loved your wake up this morning"

"Yes I did... Though I would have preferred to wake up near you instead of on my own"

"I will make it up to you all the times you want my love" he smiled suggestively and she laughed. He kissed her again but he separated when she tried to deepen the kiss. "We will be late for the surprise" She sighed but nodded her approval. 

"Well then, surprise me" He grabbed a red scarf and gave it to her. She took it without knowing what to do with it. 

"Put it over your eyes" She was surprised but did as told. He smiled and checked she could see nothing then leaded her to the car. 

~~~~~~~~

Scott job was less difficult than Matt's. No child to pick up at the airport or other things to take care of. He saw a florist and bought a red rose for his husband and a matching set of a Batman T-shirt and boxers. He loved superheroes. He grabbed take away for lunch so he wouldn't have to cook. 

When he arrived home, John was still asleep, he observed his sleeping face for a while until he woke up like he could feel his presence. He came closer to the bed and leaned to kiss him lovingly. "You should grab a shower John" he muttered on his lips. He looked at him with a fake shocked expression. 

"Are you saying I stink?" he smiled.

"Nope, but after yesterday and tonight you must be sticky..." Scott said with a smug grin in his face.

"Well if I am its your fault" 

"I know"

"Shut up" he got up from the bed and kissed his smug grin from his face until he moaned then headed to the toilet leaving him in the middle of the room. He observed his husband naked ass disappear in the bathroom and shook his head. 

"Bastard" he muttered before going to set the table for lunch, the rose in front of John seat.

John came out of the shower 15 minutes later with only a towel covering his lower body. Scott smiled at the sight and threw him the T-shirt and boxers he had bought him. He smiled and put them on. "Thanks love they are the best present of the world" He made a face and posed like a superhero. Scott laughed and kissed him. They sat on the table and ate the food he had bought. 

When they finished, Scott and John sat in front of the TV watching crap and kissing and touching each other until it was time to go to the party. 

"Put your trousers on I've got a surprise for you" John did as told without questioning him. Scott grabbed a black scarf and blindfolded him. 

"Where are we going?"

"What if I say Spoilers?" He smiled at that and supposed that the surprise had something to do with his friend Alex. He was correct of course but he had no idea of how she was involved.

~~~~~~~~~

Matt, Alex, Scott and John arrived almost at the same time. Scot grinned at Matt who gave him a thumb up. They leaded their partners to the pub. Everyone was there, waiting in silence, the children were in the front and the adults were standing behind them. Decoration saying "Happy Birthday" were everywhere. Salome was jumping to keep herself busy and not jump in her mothers arms before Matt could even take off the blindfold. 

Scott took out the scarf from John eyes and Matt mirrored his actions. "SURPRISE!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" everyone shouted. 

John and Alex looked around with their mouth open. All their friends were there, tears menaced to fall from their eyes. Then Alex noticed Salome and felt on her knees with her arms open to welcome her child who run towards her launching her arms around her neck.

"Salome, when did you get here how?"

"Matty talked to dad and I took the plane after I did the test at school. I didn't want to miss your birthday, don't get angry with him"

Alex smiled and shook her head. "You are the best present I could desire" She hugged her daughter and looked up at Matt grateful. "Hang on did you said that Matt talked to your father?" Matt nodded a bit embarrassed.

"It was a bit awkward but the poppet helped me a lot on convincing him" Alex lifted her daughter and they both hugged Matt in a group hug. 

After Salome everyone else begun to greet them and Alex and Jack were surprised by how many of their friends were there. They smiled at everyone and they chatted to their friends and made new ones. The children resumed their games and everyone ate from the buffet and danced. Around ten, Sue took the cakes for their friends. She told them that she had done them with the help of her sons and they weren't so great but they loved them. 

Everyone ate the cake and after receiving the presents the children left with Sue and the two baby sitter. Before the real party begun and everyone was so tipsy to understand his words, Steven called Alex, Matt, John, Karen, Arthur and also Scott who was surprised by that. Steven had told him why was the real reason for the party but Scott thought that it had nothing to do with him. 

Steven looked at the group in front of him. "The reason why I organized the party is not only to have a good time with some friends. I have an idea to share with you guys and, after the party I organized, you can't say no" of course they could say no but he wanted them to take him seriously. 

He waited for everyone to understand his words. "I am thinking about a new spin off. People on the web want Capitan Jack back and also River Song. Of course River will be in season eight of Doctor Who but what the fan want is more moments between Matt's doctor and River" He looked at Matt who grinned at that affirmation. "This spin off I have in mind is about River and Jack stuck in a parallel universe where they never existed and they have to go back but they will have problems because Matt's doctor arrives and with him all the aliens but he has no idea who River is and Jack begins to forget about his past life and fall in love with a singer" At this point he pointed to Scott. 

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I have noticed that you have a wonderful voice. Everyone agree to the project?"

They thought about it and nodded. Scott still uncertain. At that point arrived Noel holding his phone to Alex who looked at him without understanding why he was that excited. 

"Your fans made a video for you Alex, it's amazing! I promised to show it to you" Alex looked at him and grabbed the phone. The video begun to play. All those girls in front of a camera to tell her how much they loved her and how beautiful she was. She burst into tears at the end of the video. Matt hugged her tightly. 

"See? I am not the only one who says those things to you Kingston" he whispered in her hear. 

"Thank you darling, thank you Noel, thanks Steven and everyone else" John nodded and thanked everyone too. "Noel, could you say to the girl who did the video that my next Lady M appearance is going to be dedicated to her, I really appreciate this" Noel nodded and begun to type on his phone. Matt got up and invited Alex to dance with him. They drank and danced and sang to the karaoke until four in the morning. Then everybody left and Alex and John smiled at each other agreeing that it had been the best birthday of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALEX KINGSTON AND JOHN BARROWMAN!!!!!
> 
> The last bit about the video and Noel Clarke is the truth I mean he was with her for real at the moment and had showed her the video some fans made... At least its what he said on twitter to the girl who did the video... 
> 
> This is the link to the video https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=youtu.be&v=1D9cD0AaGfQ&app=desktop
> 
> It's amazing and it's completely true... 51 reasons to love Alex Kingston and I approve them all that's why I also love her...
> 
> all comments and kudos are highly appreciated ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated if you don't like something tell me so I can get better :P


End file.
